1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a rack frame for supporting servers.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical rack frame for supporting servers usually includes two rectangular frames and four support poles connected between the two rectangular frames. Each of the support poles includes a bar for fixing peripheral devices. Each of the frames includes a first frame pole and a second frame pole, perpendicularly connected to the first frame pole. A securing member is connected between the first and second frame poles and the support pole to fix them together. The bars are then welded on the corresponding support posts. However, the bars are easily broken off from the support poles when the solder is weak.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.